The invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly to engine driven welding systems utilizing a single electronic governor configured to control multiple engines.
Welding systems generally use an electrical current (e.g., welding current) to perform welding. The electrical current may be provided by an electrical power source (such as a power grid or battery) or an electrical generator coupled to a mechanical power source. Examples of mechanical power sources include engines that output power via a rotating drive shaft. Typically, the drive shaft is coupled to other devices that consume the energy provided by the rotating drive. For instance, welding systems often include internal combustion engines (such as gas or diesel engines) and an alternator or generator configured to convert the mechanical energy generated by the engine into electrical energy (e.g., electrical current). These systems are often referred to as engine-driven welding generators. Such engine driven welding systems are generally designed to operate at multiple speeds.
Governor systems are generally attached to engine driven welding systems. The governor system limits and controls the operating speed of the engine by controlling the energy source going to the rotating drive shaft of the engine. Governor systems have traditionally either fallen into the categories of mechanical governors, such as direct acting flyball and solenoid governors, or electronically controlled governors. Electronic governor systems typically consist of a controller (e.g., including a user interface, processor, and printed circuit board), speed sensor or frequency detector circuitry to monitor the speed of the engine drive shaft, and an actuator attached by linkage to the engine throttle control. In comparison to mechanical governors, electronic governors have the advantages of governing at multiple speeds, tighter control and accuracy of speed, and better response time. However, for small engine driven systems such as welding systems, electronic governors are typically not readily available. For this reason, a custom electronic governor is typically designed for each engine type in a single application (i.e., engine driven welding systems application) due to each engine type having different response characteristics. For example, a single electronic governor may capably control a carbureted engine, but the same electronic governor may not control an electronic fuel injection (EFI) engine.